clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure Hunt
Treasure Hunt was a 2 player game that was located in the Captain's Quarters room aboard the Migrator. This game could only be played when the Migrator was docked at the Beach. However, when Rockhopper left, you could not play this game until his next visit. Gameplay s playing Treasure Hunt in the Captain's Quarters, located in the Migrator]] Objective of the Game Players worked together to uncover as much buried treasure as they could before they ran out of turns. The Board Each player had a side of the board (top or left) and controls where, along his or her side of the board, sand is dug up from. Therefore, if a player had the horizontal game play, they could not dig vertically, and vice versa. How to Play Players alternated turns and had 6 turns each. Player 1 selected where a row of sand was dug up and Player 2 selected where a column of sand was dug up. Where the rows and columns intersected, the sand was dug all the way down to where the treasure might be. Sparkles in the Sand Look out for sparkles in the sand. This usually indicated where a piece of treasure was buried. Bonuses Regular *'Coins' - worth 1 coin each. *'Rubies ' - worth 25 coins each. *'Emerald' - worth 100 coins. Did not appear in every game. Christmas edition *'Peppermints' - worth 1 coin each. *'Candy Canes ' - worth 25 coins each. *'Green Christmas tree bauble' - worth 100 coins. As before, did not appear every game. Ending the Game The game was over after both players used all six of their turns. All completely revealed treasure on the board had their coin values added up and each player received that many coins. The more treasure you found, the bigger the reward. Tips for playing *A good trick was to uncover every other line of the board, so you uncovered as many rubies or emeralds as you could. The other player would hopefully uncover the rest of them. Obviously, if you found half of the ruby/emerald, you should uncover the other half before continuing on doing every other row/column. *Play with friends or those who you could talk to and formulate a strategy with. *Whenever there were two shines right next to each other, there would be a high chance that a gem was beneath one of those two sparkles. Dig where those two sparkles were, to see if there was a gem there. If a coin appeared under one of those two shines, the other could not be a gem either (so you had to leave it alone). *If there were three sparkles next to each other in the same row/column, you had to dig for the middle one. You would probably end up uncovering a gem, but if you uncovered a coin in the middle, the other two by it would probably not be gems. Christmas edition In December 2008, Rockhopper went "overboard" in decorating the Migrator for Christmas. The Treasure Hunt was changed for the season. Coins were replaced with peppermints, rubies were replaced with candy canes, and emeralds were replaced with ornaments. The sand was changed to snow in this edition, since it was colored white. It returned every December since, except for 2014. Stamps Medium Hard Extreme Trivia *Five Treasure Hunt stamps were added during the Earth Day 2011 party. *Unlike most of the other games, you would not receive double the amount of coins you earned even if you collected all the Treasure Hunt stamps. *During Rockhopper's Quest, Treasure Hunt was on the Beach because the Captain's Quarters was inaccessible. *It was possible to get all the stamps in one Treasure Hunt game. *A variant of Treasure Hunt called Dino Dig could be played during the Prehistoric Party 2013. *The maximum possible number for gems/emeralds in a single game was 9, while the maximum number of coins was 36. *Rockhopper played this game with other players during the Holiday Party 2012. Glitches *During Rockhopper's visit on August 8, 2008, the game had a glitch for the first few days and could not be played, but was then put back up. *Since the Prehistoric Party 2014, there has been a glitch where gems are called "eggs". Gallery Treasures Treasure Hunt coin.png|Coin Treasure Hunt ruby.png|Gem Treasure Hunt emerald.png|Emerald Treasure Hunt peppermint.png|Peppermint candy (coin) Treasure Hunt candy cane.png|Candy cane (gem) Treasure Hunt ornament.png|Ornament (emerald) Other Treasure Hunt postcard penguins.png|Penguins playing Treasure Hunt, as seen on the Treasure Hunt postcard Names in other languages SWF *Treasure Hunt *Game instructions References Category:Multiplayer Games Category:The Migrator